Date A Link
by Ben god of fear
Summary: When the sheikah slate sustains damage Link makes the horrible mistake of trying to teleport and ends up in the world of Date A Live and must date the spirits to find a way home. Fortunately, he wont be alone.


**I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Date A Live, obviously.**

Link examined the device known as a sheikah slate. It had served him well on his long journey to save hyrule with its many capabilities, now he was worried about it. While fighting one of the many Stone Taluses the slate took a nasty hit that, thanks to his quadruply great fairy enhanced tunic of the wild, he barely felt, however, afterwards he found a worrisome dent in the surface of the sheikah device, and so he examined it as he sat by his campfire in the darkness of a hyrule night. After examining the surface of the slate and only finding the one dent he decided to turn it on, thankfully the map of hyrule came up as usual. Link gave a sigh of relief. It still works.

Next he pulled up the runes, starting with the bomb. The bomb was summoned as usual, giving off its normal blue glow. Tossing the bomb over his shoulder he gave it some time to roll before pressing the detonate button on his slate. The confirmation of proper detonation came in the form of its sound filling the air and the very bright blue light that shone like lightning. Bombs, check. Switching to the magnessis, he place a metal blade on the ground and activated the rune on the sword and lifted it from the earth into the air. Magnessis, check. Releasing the blade, Link swiftly changed to the stasis rune and froze time on the falling blade. Stasis, check. Skipping the cryonis rune, as their was no substantial body of water in the immediate vicinity, the camera activated showing the world in front of him on the screen. Aiming the lens toward the time suspended blade the words "Royal Broadsword" appear, showing the recognition software in working condition. Camera check.

Everything seemed to be working fine, but he felt a second, more professional, opinion would be wise. So switching back to the map screen he taped on the blue icon for Hateno ancient tech lab bringing up the options "travel" and "cancel". He would have asked Fi, the spirit of the master sword who had reawakened just after he had completed the trial of the sword, and even physically manifested after receiving the final spirit orb, due to the swords power increasing as his own did, but she was resting or "recharging" after that last fight.

Hearing the sound of the stasis wearing off Link moved his right hand from the slate out to his side with perfect timing and caught the sword by the handle, expertly spun it around, and placed it in its sheath on his back where it substituted for the recharging master sword, and brought his hand back into his view and selected the "travel" option. Just as he did this the map displayed on screen glitched out making Link instantly regret using the slate rather than walking as his body froze and began splitting apart into the blue lines of energy in an abnormally painful manner, the mistake had been made.

-x-

A figure stood on the roof of a mostly destroyed building right on the border of what looked like could have been the blast zone for a very destructive bomb. There were very few people visible, especially for a city of this size at this time of day, but the people who could be seen, aside from a blue haired boy, gave off an aura of immense power, especially the teenage girl standing in the center of the desolation. She was standing by what appeared to be a throne of sorts sword in hand. The others present consisted of a handful of young women flying in the air with some sort of high tech armor. The group of girls were engaged in a very one sided fight, in the enemy's favor as nothing they did seemed to even reach the black haired girl with the sword.

Then there was the figure on the roof, a young boy no older than thirteen, he wore casual clothes, seemingly completely unremarkable aside from the strange looking mask of stone concealing his facial features, and even this somehow only made the boy even less remarkable. Any onlooker would have simply regarded the boy as nothing more than a stone among stones, meaning the magic of the mask was working perfectly. The boy watched the fighting looking back and forth from the aerial girls to the one standing alone as if contemplating some life altering decision, then he looked to the destroyed buildings, stores, businesses, and homes. He looked back up to the girl standing alone and sighed as a sheathed sword appeared on his back, his mind seemingly made up.

He placed his left hand on the hilt of the blade and slowly began to pull it from its place on his back, as if regretting the purpose of such action, but he did not stop, not until the loud sound of an alarm caught his attention. He recognized the alarm, as did the squad in the air. This was the same alarm that sounded immediately before the black haired girl with the sword had appeared, the spacequake alarm, the warning of the destructive force known as a spacequake.

Everyone present seemed surprised or confused, never in record had spacequakes happened so quickly after another, but their thoughts were interrupted as vibrations in open space began to form seemingly from nowhere and created small explosions, for spacequakes. All present began to take evasive maneuvers as dozens of these quakes happened one after the other. This was very strange, and not just the small size and frequency of the spacequakes, but also not one of them left behind a being known as a spirit but rather the product of each and every one was a single light blue line all of which began converging on a single central point into a formation as if building the form of a pearson.

The figure on the roof back flipped as one of the spacequakes initiated directly in front of him. "What is happening?!" He heard the commanding officer shout as she dodged yet another destructive quake. Then as quickly as it began it stopped as one last line flew to the nearly complete glowing figure. After it did the figure was complete, the glow of the figure that had formed not far from the throne of the black haired girl, who had vanished, became brighter before dissipating leaving the young man with much more easily distinguishable features and color. The young figure stepped forward recognizing the style of the green cloths of the new arrival as well as the pointed ears. "A hylian?" the boy whispered to himself surprised.

-x-

The moment link regained movement of his body he fell to his knees. Never has he felt pain quite like that, every fiber of his being torn apart and scrambled in a way that was completely incorrect, it was a wonder he got put back together properly or even at all.

The pain soon subsided as he stood up and glanced around his surroundings, he was surrounded by buildings, larger than he was used to, but with a level of destruction he was far to familiar with. Then he moved his gaze skyward, it was then that he noticed the others present, all girls, flying in the air with some sort of variant ancient armour, one of them even appeared to be sheikah, with the white hair.

-x-

"What in the world?" The sound of those words resonated across the silent bridge. "Another spirit?" The young girl in the captain's chair turned to a woman near her.

"Perhaps, however we aren't detecting any spirit readings now that the other has become lost, and we've never seen a male spirit before." The woman replied in a tired voice.

The captain looked back to the screen showing the being in question. "Male? Are you sure?"

"Positive." The very tired looking lady responded.

"OK, whatever you say." The red headed captain didn't sound fully convinced. "In any case I suppose This confusion did provide the perfect opportunity to extract Shido, so I suppose we should be grateful."

-x-

"Status report!" The commander of the flying girls shouted in her ear piece.

"I can confirm that the first target has become lost." Came the emotionless response.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Switching to new target."

"Origami, wai-!"

-x-

The sheikah girl directed some sort of device Link did not recognize toward him, sensing hostility he quickly reached for the hylian shield on his back, however he was not fast enough, as the device the young girl carried emanated a loud noise quickly followed by a hole appearing in Link's shoulder. He heard the sounds of collisions on the shield nearly the moment he brought it to cover his head and chest. Link did not hesitate sprinting to the nearest building for cover, keeping his shield between him and the hostile sheikah.

The girl seemed to realize the imperviousness of the hylians shield as the collisions with the metal object reduced and holes began to appear in the exposed parts of his body, such as his legs. Link grit his teeth through the pain and dived through the broken window of the building, the moment he hit the floor he backed up to the wall so there was no direct line of sight from the window.

He brought his left hand up to the first hole he received in the right shoulder and winced. It was deep, just not as deep as it would have been without the magical defensive enhancements from the tunic.

Link concentrated, and as he did so green flames began to appear in the air forming into the figure of a female zora, Mipha. Link gave a sad smile as the spirit of his old friend placed her hands on his wounds closing them, though to the outside observer it would seem as though they closed themselves. It didn't take long for his body to be good as new. "Thank you, Mipha."

"It's my pleasure." She reassured, fading away.

-x-

"Commander! We just picked up spirit readings coming from the building the boy fled to." A man on the lower part of the bridge spoke out.

"Huh?" The captain questioned looking to the digital image of said building. "Do we have cameras in there?"

"Not yet, but they are moving into position." After a brief moment the displayed image on screen changed to show the inside as well as the form of the young man sitting under the window, the last of the green flames fading.

"The readings we were picking up are gone!" The man spoke once more, and the commander did not respond.

"The energy coming and going, his wounds are healed, and those flames." The young redhead muttered to herself examining the boy her eyes stopping on a feature she only now noticed, long, pointed ears. "Who is this boy?"

-x-

Link stood, careful to avoid the window, as he began to form a strategy for an escape. First, their weaponry and armor seemed to be ancient tech, so, his own ancient armor may be very useful should he get hit again.

As he thought this the green tunic he wore dissolved from his body being instantly replaced by the pieces of armor with glowing orange lines. The weapons and shield were also replaced with objects of similar design.

Second, he didn't know if they had close range capabilities, but seeing as how they didn't follow him into the building he doubted it. So if it came to a fight he should try and close the distance between him and them as quickly as possible.

Third, he had no idea why they attacked him, perhaps they were a faction of the Yiga, or perhaps he simply appeared in the wrong place at the wrong time. In any case, until he knows, it would be best to use non lethal force. Ice or shock arrows should do that just fine.

Fourth, it would be best to find another exit so he can either avoid conflict altogether or at least get the drop on them.

Lastly, Daruk and Urbosa are both tired out, Mipha could only heal minor injuries, leaving Revali, and since the foes are air borne that could greatly even the playing field.

Link was about to move out, but something was wrong. He pulled a device from his back, which unfolded into a bow with a string of blue light, and drew an arrow, all in one smooth motion. Electricity sparked from the tip of the arrow pointed at the young boy with the strange stone mask. The boy had just entered the room.

"Impressive, not many people can detect me while wearing the stone mask." The boy said raising his hands and shrugged. "After all, it's supposed to make me as insignificant as a stone."

"I've learned that even a stone holds secrets." Link did not lower his weapon even though he sensed no hostility from the child.

-x-

"Who is he talking to?" The girl once again addressed her crew with a question they were likely already asking themselves.

"No idea, but all sensors aside from visual show that there is someone there." The sleepy woman spoke not really answering the question asked.

"There invisible?"

"Not exactly."

-x-

"Wise words, now could you put the bow away I'm here to help you." The boy said stepping further into the room. Link nodded before doing as requested, the bow folding as he placed it on his back and the arrow in the quiver. "That's some really cool weaponry you got there. What is it, time shift tech?"

"It's ancient sheikah tech." Link stared down to the boy. "So do you have a plan or are we just going to stand here and talk?"

"Oh, right the AST. Yeah I got a plan." The boy held out his hand and produced a small, glowing, green sphere. "Come a little closer."

While Link didn't know what the boy was doing he also felt no hostility from his action so, he took a few steps closer. "What's the plan then?"

The boy turned his head from the green energy in his hand to Link's face who could feel the boy's smile from the other side of the mask. Just after this the green light expanded as if it were a bomb, filling Link's vision with the near blinding light, but only for a second. As the light vanished Link's sight returned revealing that he, and the boy were no longer in the room of the half destroyed building but rather in the entrance of a nice, not destroyed, home.

The boy removed the object concealing his features, revealing himself, his blonde hair, hylian ears, blue left eye and the patch covering his right. "So, what's your name?"

Link now looked directly into the boy's eye. "Link."

The boy froze as if this was an unexpected answer but quickly recovered, giving a light smile. "Well, Link." The smile on his face grew. "Welcome to my home, my name's Link."


End file.
